Dean x Paige x Reigns ch1
by TrueKeese
Summary: Roman Reigns is the greatest WWE superstar of all time, but will he choose the heart of his friend, or the heart of his self? Read on noble reader, and find out for yourself.


The sound of Roman Reigns' theme blared through the arena, although not so loud that it would ever drown out the huge pop from the crowd as he emerged from the darkness and began his journey down to ringside, his wet hair bouncing off his glistening biceps, emanating a power and presence never before felt in the hearts of all the WWE Universe.

He bounded down the stairs with ease, casually fist bumping those lucky enough to be close enough to him, but his mind was on other things tonight. The Royal Rumble was swiftly approaching, and though he knew he was likely a surefire winner, something jeapardised that; the popularity of his closest and lifetime friend Dean Ambrose.

But no, he couldn't think of that now, he had business to attend to. He leapt over the crowd barricade and entered the ring, climbing the turnbuckle and raising his arms triumphantly to the raucous appreciation from the crowd. He held them in the palm of his hand and everyone knew it.

He climbed back out of the ring and joined the commentary team at ringside, replacing JBL as they only had 3 headsets available due to budget cuts. He acted as usual, His silver tongue lashing at the crowds delectation as Tamina Snuka began her entrance, much to the dismay of the crowd in attendance. However their demeanour swiftly changed as the iconic screech of Paige's theme song filled the arena. The arena literally shook as the fans leapt back to their feet, once again eager to see the night's action unfold.

The bell rang and the match got under way; chain wrestling resulting in a side headlock against the ropes took place which was broken cleanly by Tamina, however any sign of showmanship was quickly quashed as she drove her man hand into the side of Paige's head, completely dizzying her.

What began then was completely uncalled for. Tamina began a brutal assault on her victim, lifting Paige up and tossing her around like a ragdoll. The match was over in a matter of moments as Tamina delivered a particularly stiff kick to Paige's lower jaw. The ref counted the 3 and what was one a crowd completely annulled by Tamina was seething with rage for attacking their favourite.

Roman jumped up from commentary and stormed into the ring, scooping Paige's frail white figure in his bronze and chiselled arms and carried her quickly up the ramp, past gorilla position and into his dressing room.

"Hey babygurl, are you ok?" he asked, an unnatural nervous tremour barely noticeable in his voice. "Yeah, I'm alright, it'll take more than that to take me out, but...ouch" she groaned as she tried and failed to extend her knee. "Sshh, don't try that, it might be broken, let me-" Roman said before being cut off quickly; "no, please, I'm fine, really, it's just a bit bruised, and if Vince finds out I can't work then I'll be future endeavoured." Roman shook his head quickly "don't worry, I can cover for you, I'll just ask him if you can be my valet or something babygurl, belee dat."

A smile spread across Paige's face for a few seconds before the door burst open and Dean ran in, still sporting his half-torn shirt, spattered with blood from his match with Ryback earlier that night.

"Paige, Roman, what's going on!? Are you ok!?" he said quickly before being abruptly cut off by Reigns; "it's fine Dean, belee dat, I've got this covered little buddy."

Ambrose took a quick glance back to Paige before looking back up to his best friend in the world. "Hey man, can we have a quick tale, one on one?" he asked nervously, hoping upon hope that Reigns would oblige. "Sure thing little guy, come on, we can talk in here" he gestured towards a smaller section of the locker room divided from the rest of it.

"Ok, so look..." Dean started, his usual cocky tone replaced by one of genuine need; "look, you know I love Paige, and with Renee dying last year, I just..." he looked up once again at his friend before turning his head away again, trying to keep his composure but losing his grip with every passing moment. "I love Paige, and I can't lose someone, not again, it hurts too much Roman, it hurts more than any sick bump ever could.

Roman Reigns looked down at his close friend with the deepest of sympathies before stating "don't worry Dean, look, now I know that Renee dying was tough on you, it was tough on everyone, but Paige, she's not like Renee, she won't replace what you lost, but don't worry, I'm still going to help you every step of the way." He pulled Ambrose into a deep embrace, his musky scent tinted with a sweet vanilla and for a brief moment Dean felt safe and secure from the dark world that he had lived his whole life in, before pulling away and fist bumping him coolly. "Yeah, don't worry about it man, we're bros, listen, I've gotta go change real quick but I'll see you later tonight?"

Roman nodded happily and led Dean back past the now resting Paige and out of the locker room. "Belee dat little buddy" he said finally, ruffling Dean's hair before patting him on the shoulder and closing the door. Roman went back to Paige's side and gently brushed his fingers through her hair and kissing her gently on the forehead. He struggled with himself for a moment, could he do this? He had been presented with the greatest choice of his life, whether he would finally gain Paige for his own and claim his place in her heart as she had claimed a place in his, or whether he would leave her to his best friend and be destined to forever look on from the sidelines.

He went back down for another kiss when his decision was made for him. The door unlocked just as he turned around to see a stunned and hurt Ambrose glaring from the doorway, his heart now ripped in two twice in two years. "It's not what it..." Roman said as Dean turned on his heel and stormed off, slamming the door and running away with no sense of direction, due to the raw mix of emotions running through him. "

Later that night Roman looked in all the usual places, even going so far as to ask another of Dean's closest friends, Stardust, despite knowing that he would likely never speak again after the Big Show incident. Reigns went to bed alone that night and sighed into his pillow. He didn't sleep, for how could he? He had lost his best friend, maybe for good, but he was sure he'd see him again the next day on Smackdown.

"Yeah" he said aloud. "I'll figure this whole thing out soon enough, if there's anyone that can fix this mess, it's me, Roman Reigns, WWE Superstar."

 _To be continued at some point I guess(?)_


End file.
